Tidings of Comfort and Joy
by Anatomy Melancholia
Summary: A Christmas farce with snow, dancing, vampire theology, a teensy bit of angst and a Christmas miracle.... But no mistletoe; turns out it was unnecessary. Set after ep. 8. MickBeth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WB owns 'Moonlight.' I make no money off this.

Note: This is AU set after ep. 8. We are going to ignore Fleur de Lis. We're ending with the awkwardness between Beth and Mick from the revelation on the balcony. Also, suspend belief a little - it's Christmas.

--

**Opening scene: Christmas Eve - Mick's apartment.**

_Mick & Josef are sitting in the living room drinking dinner. It's like every other scene where they hang out, except this time they're both immaculately dressed in suits, the kind you wear to a very important Christmas Eve party. Josef is singing Christmas songs, specifically 'Santa Claus is coming to town.'_

**Josef**: Youuuu...better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout...ah, you're no fun. The freshies get really excited when I sing that!

**Mick**: What do you have to be cheerful about - you don't even believe in Christmas?

**Josef**: Not the point, bro. Think of it, the food, the drink, the lovely ladies. Besides, it's cold. And I like the cold.

_Mick stares at him._

**Mick:** The food?

**Josef**: I, my friend, have got a luscious blonde coming round tonight. Only the spirit of Christmas would be so bountiful... [his fangs flash as he grins widely]

**Mick**: And the harem doesn't mind?

**Josef **[chuckles quizzically]: I don't see the pot roast calling out the turkey because they're on the same table...

**Mick** [in amusement]: Four hundred years to think up come-backs and that's the best you can do?

**Josef** [shrugs]: So, what's snipping you? Is it the whole Church thing again?

_Mick doesn't answer._

**Josef**: You know I know you go.

**Mick:** Then why ask?

**Josef:** You're a vampire. Nearly immortal. You don't _need_ to believe what the cattle do. You go every Christmas. You stand in the corner and never move. And then you leave. And you're miserable.

**Mick** [with a crooked half-smile]: So, this is all concern for my welfare?

**Josef**: You still believe the rigmarole about God? Heaven, hell?

**Mick** [takes a sip of blood]: Belief's a tough habit to break, nearly immortal or not.

_Another companionable silence, which stretches for about 10 seconds._

**Josef:** Considering your bloodthirsty beliefs, I'd have thought you'd be more comfortable going to church.

**Mick**: Excuse me?

**Josef**: You know, eat my body, drink my _blood_. You drink blood that the priest blesses - the wine thing. It's...what's that entirely too long word for it?

**Mick** [dryly]: Transubstantiation.

_Josef laughs._

**Josef**: Well, isn't this peachy, the vampire's a theological scholar.

_Mick is also grinning by this time._

**Mick**: Basic Sunday school, Josef. What's your point? I'm closer to the church because drinking Christ's 'blood' is a basic tenet of the religion and I also have to drink blood to live?

**Josef**[sipping]: If by that very convoluted sentence you mean that the church can't afford to be hypocritical about blood-drinking, then yes.

**Mick**[nostalgic]: You're lucky you never went to Sunday school with Sister Claire. She'd have cracked a rib trying to beat the devil out of you...

**Josef**: Yet another thing to be grateful for, my friend.

_Josef raises his glass._

**Josef**: A toast! Three fresh blondes, two red-heads and a partridge in a pear tree.

_Mick laughs and drains his glass._

**Josef**: Do you want a partridge in a pear tree? Because I could get one.

**Mick**: You're insane.

**Josef**: Yeah. And loaded.[drains his glass] Life's great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene II: Beth's apartment - Christmas Eve**

_She's sitting on her couch, knees pulled up to her chin. It's dark, there's a flickering glow from the TV and she's surrounded by half-eaten packets of food. A laugh track and music can be heard emanating from the TV._

**Beth** [singing lustily]: A pair of mittens that were made by your moooother/It's all the ways that we show love/ That feel like Christmas!/A part of chil-

_She stops abruptly when a knock on the door is heard._

**Beth** [softly]: Dammit!

_She hits pause and sneaks up to the door slowly. A voice calls her name. Her expression changes swiftly to one of pleasure._

_Beth opens the door._

**Beth**: Hi! I didn't expect to see you tonight. Don't you have some _fab_ulous party to go to?

_Marissa breezes in with her faux fur coat pulled tight around her; she looks a bit like Cruella De Ville._

**Marissa**: Of course I do. But I wanted to put your present under the tree before I forgot - again! [waves a little gift bag]

**Beth**: This had better be good, you know you still owe me a birthday present..

**Marissa** [mock glaring]: My sterling wit and loyal companionship should more than make up for any memory deficiencies. Besides, who took you out and got you good and toasted after Jackass broke up with you last week? [raises eyebrows]

_Beth laughs._

**Beth**: Alright, alright, I'll admit it. You have come through for me. [a little more huskily] And Mar, thanks...you know.

**Marissa**: My pleasure.

_They walk over to the tree which has all it's lights twinkling. There are decorations festooning the walls._

**Marissa**: I can't work out if you're the ultimate Christmas artist or just a child in woman's clothing. This is wonderful, Beth.

**Beth** [nostalgically]: My mom used to be big on Christmas. We baked cookies, made cake, spent weeks decorating - the works. She used to make me take gift baskets to all the old people in the neighbourhood.

**Marissa** [dryly]: A regular saint.

**Beth**: No, not really. But she loved Christmas. And now I love it....And for the record - the gift baskets - I used to eat all the marzipan cherries before I handed 'em over

_Both girls break down giggling. Marissa glances towards the TV and starts laughing even harder._

**Marissa**: Dear God, Beth, I've made up my mind! Eternal child at heart. Is that the _Muppet_ Christmas Carol?

**Beth**: Oh please, like you don't drool over Dylan McDermott every Christmas.

**Marissa**: Yes, but my dear, that is a completely _acceptable_ adult pastime.... Oh, speaking of adult pastimes, what happened with that PI you were all hot and bothered about last weekend?

**Beth** [startled]: What? No. I was not...

**Marissa**: Oh brother. [rolls eyes] Three tequila shots and she doesn't know _what's_ coming out her mouth...

**Beth** [protesting]: Wha-? I don't remember saying anything!

_Marissa eyes her carefully and shakes her head._

**Marissa**: Look, I will admit that you and Josh breaking up so suddenly caught me by surprise, a bit. But honey, from what I remember of our very _hazy_ shenanigans, you spent the better part of the night ignoring the hot men and moaning about this Nick guy

**Beth**: Nick?! Oh....Mick...

**Marissa**: Whatever. Do yourself a favour and sleep with him or something [grins mischievously] Might even give Stuffed-Shirt something to think about!

_Beth looks down at her fuzzy slippers and tries to quell her blushes._

_Marissa gasps in shock_

**Marissa**: Oh my GOD! You have slept with him! Does Josh know? Is that why?

**Beth**: What? No! He didn't - I mean, we haven't...it's not like that.

**Marissa** [thoughtfully]: Said no, did he?

_Beth doesn't respond._

**Marissa** [sighs]: Stupid men! And you seem to be picking the worst of them at the moment. [brightens suddenly] Look, why don't you come with me? A little dressing up and dancing does great things for Christmas cheer. There might even be m-i-s-tletoe....[sing-song]

_Beth grins impishly for a second._

**Beth**: And miss Michael Caine as Scrooge?

_Marissa groans._

**Marissa**: Come on. There'll be dinner, dancing, dubious speeches and you can heckle the Mayor all you want.

**Beth** [laughing outright now]: I can't show up at the Mayor's Christmas Ball and heckle him. [sobering up] Besides, Josh will be there

**Marissa**: Er, and if I recall correctly you are _broken up_...besides, what do you care, you're mooning over this Nick guy already.

**Beth** [half-exasperated]: Don't you have a date or something?

**Marissa** [confidingly]: Actually, I scored an invite because one of the Aides has the hots for yours truly. He's a nice guy, but excitable, so...you'll be doing me a favour by coming along.

_There is a 3-second silence as Beth stares at Marissa._

**Beth**: Mar, did you really expect me to fall for that?

**Marissa**: It's Christmas - I figured it was worth a shot. Better than manhandling you into a dress like the last time

**Beth** [softly]: Yes, but I met Maureen you know, and ended up at BuzzWire. So I guess I should be thanking you

**Marissa**: Does that mean you'll come?

_Beth doesn't say anything, but looks thoughtful._

**Marissa**: Beth, it's Christmas Eve. You're one of my dearest friends. I know we haven't been close lately. Let's bury the hatchet...in the back of Stuffed-Shirt's head, OK?

**Beth** [giggling uncontrollably]: You really know how to sell a situation. I'd say that last image was the money-shot!

**Marissa** [delighted]: OK, you have 45 minutes so go work some magic.

**Beth **[stunned]: I can't get ready in 45! I need at least an hour and a half.

_Marissa isn't paying attention any more. She's gazing lustfully at an open box of Pringles. She reaches for it and crams a few into her mouth_.

**Marissa** [mouth full]: For'ee fii. Ree mah riifs. [swallows] And she's still there - go go Gadget Reporter! Time's 'a wastin'.

_Beth rolls her eyes and walks into the bedroom._

_Marissa sits down in front of the TV and turns the movie back on._

**Marissa** [chewing on some sour worms]: Mmmm....Michael...._hello_!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: K, this was written well before ep. 11 so Josef's last name is still Konstantin. Julia is the woman Lee Jay threatened in ep. 2. And I haven't been very nice to Josh...

--

**Scene 3: Mayor's Christmas Ball - Christmas Eve. 9pm.**

_Beth and Marissa walk into the ballroom. There are brightly dressed people everywhere, immaculate and powerful. Beth is glowing in a 50's style cocktail dress: sleeveless, white, cinched in at the waist and curving round her hips to the floor. Below her hips, the fabric overlaps when she is standing still but pulls apart above her knee as she moves. It wraps around her like bright moonlight. Marissa has handed her coat off to an attendant and emerges in a lacy, black sheath. The sixteen piece band is playing a mix of easy listening and ballroom dance music._

**Marissa** [anticipation colours her voice]: Shall we mingle?

_Beth takes a deep breath and meets Marissa's eye._

**Beth**: Let's!

_They both sweep through the room, making for Julia Stevens who is holding court in style with prominent businessmen._

**Julia** [delightedly]: Beth, how lovely to see you! Hello, Marissa.

**Beth** [smiling widely]: How are you?

_Julia nods slightly and squeezes Beth's hand slightly._

**Julia**: Fine now, Beth. And you? I heard about you and Josh. I'm sorry.

**Marissa** [smirking]: Don't be. [nudges Beth] Alright ladies, I'm going to mingle some more. Beth, we're at table 3.

**Julia** [raising her eyebrows]: Friends in high places!

_Beth laughs._

**Beth**: No. One of the Aides has it bad for Marissa. She recruited me as a chaperon.

_Julia shakes her head._

**Julia**: I don't know how she does it, but that woman doesn't need a chaperon. She needs a fire extinguisher! Come on, come and meet some of the businessmen who drive the city. [taking Beth's arm] You never know when a contact's useful.

_Beth nods in deference, a big smile on her face. She is introduced to a group of older men and stands chatting with them._

_Across the room, Mick is suffering in silence. Josef is seated at table 6 and has his arm around a young brunette and is listening delightedly to her. Mick is standing with a group of young women, one older woman in attendance. She has been eagerly chattering to him about her daughter, while he is eyeing a lovely red-head._

**Mrs. Steffenberger**: Zoe is so...artistic. She has her own studio, you know, and some of her work is really challenging the conventions of modern art.

**Mick** [politely]: How fortunate for her.

_He looks back at the red-head._

**Mick** [leaning slightly towards the red-head]: No, you wouldn't have seen any of my gigs...

**Zoe** [traces of sarcasm]: Yes, isn't it? But, I'm sure Mr St John isn't interested in my art work...why don't you ask him what he does?

_Mrs. Steffenberger looks at Mick expectantly._

**Mick**: I'm a Private Investigator.

**Mrs. Steffenberger **[brightly]: You must be very good at finding people, Mr. St John!

_Mick takes a hasty sip of his scotch. Josef who has been listening to this exchange finally decides to rescue Mick. _

_He disengages from the captivating brunette and casually strolls up._

**Josef**: Ah, Madame. [kisses Mrs. Steffenberger's hand] How charming to see you again.

**Mrs. Steffenberger** [blushing]: Mr. Konstantin. How nice to see you again. So charming!

**Josef** [smirking]: My mother was very insistent. Manners last your whole life you know...

**Redhead** [archly, to Mick]: Would you like a drink, Mr. St John?

_She runs a finger down the side of her neck seductively._

**Mick **[staring at her neck]: I think I might have to pass out - on this. Pass on this.

_The redhead nods graciously and shimmies away, aware that he's still watching._

_Josef is starting to make his excuses to leave, when he looks up and sees Beth. He turns back to the matronly woman._

**Josef** [winsomely]: You must let me help you replenish your drink! [turns to face his friend] Mick, won't you find the lovely lady another glass of, champagne, was it?

**Mrs. Steffenberger**: Oh, thank you!

_Mick shoots a furious look at Josef. Then, he smiles and offers his arm to Mrs. Steffenberger. They walk towards the bar._

_Josef walks over to where the businessmen are congregated. He greets them with great aplomb and bonhomie._

**Josef** [benevolently]: Merry Christmas! Don't we look lovely? I hope you've all made provisions for the destitute at the door - cheques and credit cards accepted. Season of goodwill and all.

**Accountant**: Mr. Konstantin. [shakes hands] Provisions, you said?

**Josef**: Yes. For the destitute.

**Lawyer**: Ha ha! Philanthropy is such an intrinsic part of any business. I am confident that we have all given generously at Christmas season. I know I have!

_The Lawyer turns to Beth and smiles directly at her._

**Josef** [dryly]: The scales of justice are redressed, I'm sure.

_Beth takes another sip from her glass and enjoys the spectacle of Josef heckling L.A's elite._

**Josef**: Ah, Beth. How nice to see you again.

**Beth** [smiles at him]: Josef.

**Josef** [nodding at Julia]: Miss Stevens.

**Julia** [looking curiously from Beth to Josef]: Mr. Konstantin, Merry Christmas!

**Josef** [staccato]: Yes. Quite.

_The businessmen have moved slightly away. Julia waves at another person from across the room._

**Julia**: Excuse me. I must go catch up with Kristy.

**Beth**: Of course.

_Julia walks away._

**Beth**: So, what did you give to the orphans and widows this year?

**Josef**: About $30 million.

_Beth chokes on her champagne._

_Josef looks at her interestedly._

**Josef:** You know, for a young human, you're surprisingly cynical.

**Beth**: I...

**Josef**: Yes, of course.

_Beth starts laughing._

**Beth**: So, did you come alone?

**Josef** [smiling broadly]: Why?

**Beth**: No reason. Just wondered.

**Josef**: If Mick was here?

**Beth**: Ah...no! Why does everyone seem to think....?

**Josef**: Hmm. And no answers to that question come to mind?

**Beth**: Look, he's already made it very clear and...I don't want to talk about this!

**Josef**: He's off baby-sitting someone. I just wanted to catch-up with you. Pre-emptive, you know.

**Beth**: Pre-empting what?

**Josef**: He always gets a bit low around Christmas. And you two haven't exactly been on the greatest terms recently. I just need to know that you're not going to make things...worse.

**Beth** [exasperated]: Josef, I have no intention of making Mick feel worse. How could I? I didn't even know you were going to be here. I just came with a friend.

**Josef**: Yes, the human boyfriend. That's exactly what I'm -

**Beth** (deliberately): Not - Josh.

_Josef cocks an eyebrow at her._

**Beth**: We broke up. Last week. I mean, he broke up with me. I came with my friend, _Marissa_.

**Josef** [eyes scanning the dance floor]: Have you told him?

**Beth**: No. It's none of his business.

_Josef looks at her carefully. She avoids his eye. He smiles at her winsomely and holds out a hand._

**Josef**: Would you like to dance?

**Beth**: Excuse me?

**Josef**: Dance. [sighs] I won't tear your dress or step on your feet. You're more likely to do that to _me_; you humans move like barnyard animals. [distastefully]

**Beth** [taking his hand, grins cheekily]: _Cluck..._

_Josef leads her out. They move into a waltz._

**Beth** [quietly]: Why did you tell me about Mick?

**Josef** [mouth quirks]: To stop you from trying to stake him when he does the woe-is-me act for you.

_Beth rolls her eyes._

**Josef**: He's single-handedly bringing down the tone of the entire city. A distinct lack of peace, goodwill and love, and all that.

**Beth** [indignantly]: _He_ lacks goodwill, love and peace?

**Josef**: Feisty aren't we? [pauses] Christmas for Vamps is different. It's difficult to get into the spirit if your food also wants to be your friend...

**Beth**: He doesn't think like that!

**Josef**: And by he I gather you mean my good friend, Mick, the Reluctant Vampire.

_She looks across the room and catches sight of Josh. He's standing with a listless blonde, and is staring at Beth._

_Josef follows her gaze._

**Josef**: Speak of the DA. Josh seems to like them blonde.

**Beth** [wrinkles her nose]: I couldn't care less. But honestly, she looks so...anaemic!

**Josef** [chuckling]: Good catch, human!

**Beth** [stares at him]: How -?

_Josef taps the side of his nose._

**Beth:** Right.

_Josh is moving towards them. Josef looks in the opposite direction and catches sight of Mick, standing perfectly still and staring at Beth._

**Josh** [tightly]: Well, well...why isn't this a surprise?

**Beth**: Josh, what are you doing? We're _dancing_!

**Josh** [nastily]: Yes, and where's Mick? Why're you settling for second-best?

**Josef** [to Beth]: You know, I take it back. Peace, goodwill and love in abundance; how I've misjudged him.

**Josef** [sarcastically, to Josh, making a great show of looking around]: Did you mislay your partner?

**Josh** [angrily]: I'd like to speak to Beth, please.

**Josef**: I see. You want _my_ partner.

**Beth** [scandalized]: Josh, you can't cut in. People are staring!

**Josef** [to Beth]: Well, you've stepped on my feet three times. [to Josh] She's all yours.

_Josef walks away. Beth gapes after him until Josh pulls her closer._

_Josef sidles up to where Mick is standing._

**Mick**: A nice exhibition. I thought you didn't approve of getting tangled up with mortals?

**Josef** [flicking an imaginary speck off his immaculate cuff]: I gave her back, didn't I? How is our dear Mrs. Steffenberger?

**Mick** [turning to Josef]: God damn you, Josef! What the hell were you thinking?

**Josef** [lightly]: I thought I'd find a good purpose for that bloodhound face you're wearing...

_Mick doesn't crack a smile. He's gazing moodily at Beth and Josh._

**Josef**: You know, I feel a bit sorry for her.

_Mick still doesn't answer._

**Josef**: He's likely to bore her into going back to him.

**Mick** [snapping out of it]: What?

**Josef** [eyes glittering]: He broke up with her last week. She's footloose and fancy-free. Single.

_Mick narrows his eyes at Josef. Josef raises his hands in a gesture of submission._

**Josef**: She told me herself. [shakes his head] You know, it's been over a hundred years since someone cut in on me. 1853 at Almack's...rude bastard.

_Mick doesn't move. Josef sighs heavily._

**Josef**: I would like you to cut in and embarrass Josh.

**Mick** [softly]: And why would I do that?

**Josef**: Because if you keep standing there and staring at her in silence, I am going to scream!

_Mick stares at his friend for a second and then bursts out laughing._

**Mick** [ruefully]: I can't, Josef.

**Josef**: She's miserable, you know. You can't just turn on the charm when you feel like having her around and then avoid her when you're feeling too vulnerable. Don't you think you could _at least_ save her from that cretin?

_Mick looks thoughtful. His jaw clenches as if he's struggling with a decision. Then he nods and half-smiles at Josef._

**Mick**: Done.

_He moves swiftly through the careening couples to where Josh and Beth are dancing, Beth looks distinctly more subdued._

**Josh**: Don't you think you could avoid flaunting him in my face for more than a week?

**Beth** [tiredly]: I'm - not - with him. Anyway, it's none of your business. We're over, remember?

**Mick** [coming up to them]: Hey.

**Beth**: Mick!

_Josh looks at Mick and shakes his head in amazement._

_Mick smiles at Beth and in one swift move disengages her from Josh and swings her to him._

**Josh**: Oh no, you didn't..

**Beth** [gleefully]: Sorry Josh! You might want to find your date again.

**Josh** [to Mick]: I'm going to -

**Beth**: Oh Josh! Get stuffed!

_Josh stops cold at her words. He stalks away. Murmurs and laughing faces follow him._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Commence evasive tactics. ;) Slight shift of dynamics here; go with me. And yes, the cheese doesn't stop. Anyone for a triple cream brie?

--

**Scene IV: The Mayor's Ball - Christmas Eve. 10:20pm.**

_Mick and Beth are dancing. The band has struck up an instrumental version of 'Ain't it just like a woman.' When he hears the opening chords, Mick laughs and pulls Beth closer. They dance in silence for a few moments, his hand resting possessively at her waist._

**Mick**: I heard about you and Josh. Are you alright?

**Beth**: Yeah. Somehow I confused myself into thinking it might be love. I don't know how I could have been so obtuse.

**Mick** [smoothly]: Maybe you'll get luckier the next time.

_Beth looks up quickly. Mick's lips curve into a half-smile._

**Beth**: Maybe, I will.

_After a few moments..._

**Mick** [slightly husky]: You look...beautiful. I should have known that would be the perfect dress for you.

**Beth** [quizzically]: You spend a lot of time thinking about dressing me?

_Mick chortles and looks down at her intently._

**Mick**: No. Not dressing you...

_Beth goes a fiery red and avoids his eyes.  
_

**Mick** [softly]: I haven't seen that pattern since the '50s.

**Beth**: Oh. Well, the women were regular masochists, let me tell you! Do you know how long it takes to put on? And you certainly had some risque patterns back then!

**Mick** [raises his eyebrows wickedly]: Wasn't the only risque thing about it...they don't take over 30 seconds to take off...

_Beth stares at him open-mouthed for a second._

**Beth** [grinning]: Are you - _flirting_ - with me?

_Mick looks away from her and laughs shortly._

**Mick** [half-smiling]: Maybe I'm just helping you keep in practice. For the next love of your life, you know?

**Beth** [teasing]: I think the next time I'll steer clear of law enforcement. Maybe I'll find a nice, safe accountant [pauses mischievously] or - hedge fund trader?

**Mick** [frowning]: Beth. Josef isn't...

_Beth gives him the 'Are you out of your mind?' stare._

**Beth**: Joke, Mick, joke! Look, I know you said there are some people who find vampires attractive, but - [pauses]

**Mick** [flatly]: You aren't one of them.

_Beth looks him in the eye._

**Beth**: It's not about what someone is; I fell in love with y-...the person, not the species...

_Mick sucks in his breath. His eyes search her face. She's looking up at him with an expression of wonder._

**Mick** [seriously]: Beth, I -

_The last chord of the song dies away and the band takes their bows._

_Mick and Beth move apart, still facing each other._

**Beth** [starting to smile]: Yes?

**Mick**: - think that's very commendable. I hope you find someone worthy of you...

_Beth's smile vanishes._

**Beth** [slowly]: And if he's not?

**Mick** [with exuberant cheerfulness]: I'll kick his ass.

**Beth** [mutters]: That would be a _really_ interesting spectacle...

_Mick doesn't respond._

**Beth**: Speech time. I should go; Marissa's probably waiting for me.

_Beth leans into Mick._

**Beth**: Thanks for rescuing me from Josh.

_Beth reaches up to kiss his cheek gently, then walks in the direction of table 3._

_Mick scowls fiercely for a second then stomps back to table 6._

_The Mayor is on stage, preparing to deliver his speech._

**Marissa** [leaning towards Beth]: Girl, you're like a revolving door; quite the round-robin of partners you had going there!

**Beth** [in a small, shocked voice]: Mar-...not right now, please.

**Marissa** [furrowed brow]: Are you OK? Was it Stuffed-Shirt? [her eyes light up] Oh my God, Beth, who was that gorgeous man who made Josh look like a chicken?

**Beth** [shortly]: You're even worse at letting go of an idea than I am.

**Mayor**: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.

**Marissa** [nudging Beth]: Hey, Steve helped write this speech.

**Beth**: What?

**Marissa**: Steve - the Aide? The reason we're here? [concerned] Beth, what's wrong?

**Beth** [self-deprecating laugh]: Nothing. Sorry.

**Marissa**: OK, come on, conference room.

**Beth**: Mar- no!

_Marissa links arms with Beth and stands, pulling Beth to her feet._

**Marissa**: Excuse us, gentlemen. We'll be right back. [wiggles her fingers] Don't miss us too much!

_They walk towards the ladies bathroom. Once inside..._

**Marissa**: OK, spill. You were fine before the dancing. And how do you know Josef Konstantin by the way? Do you know how many reporters would give their eye-teeth for an inside track to him? God, he is like the sexiest corporate shark in LA! Not to mention [nudges Beth] he's loaded, and he likes beautiful women...

**Beth**: He's Mick's friend.

**Marissa** [in disbelief]: The PI? The PI is friends with a multi-millionaire hedge fund trader?! How do you find these people, Beth? Does the PI know any other millionaires?

**Beth**: They're old friends. Mick grew up with him, sort of.

_The door opens and Josh's anaemic date walks in._

_Beth and Marissa try and smile politely as she enters a stall and then they burst out giggling._

**Marissa** [whispering]: Honestly, what was Josh thinking?

**Beth**: I don't know, but I don't care.

**Marissa** [eyeing her carefully]: No, you certainly don't. So, the beautiful guy that you were dancing with...

**Beth** [colouring]: That was Mick.

_Marissa's eyes are round in astonishment._

**Marissa**: Talk about the universe sending signs!

_Josh's date walks up beside them._

**Anaemic girl** [looking at Beth]: You're Beth, aren't you?

**Beth**: Yes. Do I know you?

**Anaemic girl**: No. But I'm with Josh now.

**Beth**: Oh...well, I hope you'll be very happy!

**Anaemic girl**: You really hurt him, you know. I've almost over-extended myself trying to balance his qi this past week.

**Beth**: His - ?

**Anaemic girl**: His spiritual energy. He's still hurting from your betrayal.

**Beth**: I did not betray him! Is that what he told you?...I'm sorry, I don't really want to discuss my private life with a complete stranger.

**Anaemic girl**: Oh dear...your aura just went a horrible, dirty gray. You should really watch that temper.

_Beth stares at her open-mouthed._

**Marissa**: [brightly]: Oh! Auras - I love this game. What's mine?

**Anaemic girl **[wrinkling her nose]: Red, I think. You're very abrasive.

_Marissa looks slightly shell-shocked._

**Beth** [cutting in]: Look, Josh broke up with me...how he feels now is his problem. Good luck with his - qi.

_Anaemic blonde nods and leaves._

**Marissa**: No, really, Beth. How _do_ you find these people?

_Beth shrugs._

**Marissa**: Are you in love with him?

_Beth doesn't answer for a second. Then she puts her hand to her eyes._

**Beth**: I think so, Mar. The words just came out my mouth and I didn't even know it...and..

**Marissa** [stunned]: You _told_ him?

**Beth**: I - no. I sort of...I misphrased it. I was trying to say that it's the person and not...what he is...that counts. And I said "fell"..I said "fell in love". Like it had already happened.

**Marissa** [soothingly]: But honey, that could mean anything!

**Beth**: Yeah, it could. But it doesn't.

**Marissa**: So what now?

_Beth studies her reflection in the mirror for a second. Then she straightens._

**Beth**: Now, I grow up. I guess it's good not to jump from one relationship to another. Perhaps I need some space too.

**Marissa** [sympathetically]: Why not? That's a great idea. Now let's get out of here.

_She rubs Beth's arm comfortingly._

_Beth smiles as she walks out._

_They sit down and Beth looks over at table 6. Mick's and Josef's seats are empty._

_Beth proceeds to flirt animatedly with the Lawyer sitting next to her._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yes, it snows in LA this Christmas. It's my Christmas miracle...

--

**Scene V: Beth's apartment - Christmas Day. 3 a.m.**

_Snow is falling gently outside. It's going to be a white Christmas in LA, for once. Beth has just come in and is slipping out of her dress._

**Beth** [softly]: He wasn't kidding. Thirty seconds.

_Beth walks over to her dressing table and examines herself critically in the mirror. She's still wearing a short silk slip that barely reaches halfway down to her thighs._

**Beth**: Enough. It's Christmas.

_Beth walks into the living room and turns on the tree lights and a Christmas CD. The mood seems to calm her. She starts to smile and sings along as she clears up the empty food packets._

**Beth** [shaking an empty Pringles box]: No wonder she wasn't hungry! [sings] And since we've no place to go. Let it snow, let it snow, let it SNOW!

_ Beth stops at the tree and stares at the two presents lying under it. One is from Marissa. The other has no tag and is wrapped in bright red paper with chubby angels on it._

_The phone rings just as she reaches out a hand to touch the wrapping paper._

**Beth**: Hello?.... Oh, Marissa. [half-laughing] I'm fine, yes. The car I know, it's going to confuse a lot of people It's been over eighty years since we've had snow for Christmas.... [pause for five seconds] No! I don't have to go in and file a report on the freak snowstorm. I'm going to bed.

_Beth clears the room and turns off the CD, but leaves the lights blinking. She walks back to her bedroom, taking off jewelry. She sits in front of the dressing table._

_There is a loud thud against the window. Beth is badly startled and drops the earring she is holding._

**Beth**: Damn!

_She picks up the earring and puts it onto the dressing table. There is another loud thud._

_Beth opens the window and sticks her head outside. Her breath fogs in the air and she leans out, scanning the area._

_Mick is standing across the street, making another snowball. He waves at Beth._

**Beth** [in a loud whisper]: Mick? What are you _doing_ here?

**Mick** [delightedly]: Merry Christmas!

_Beth smiles in astonishment._

**Beth**: Merry Christmas, Mick. Did you come out here just for that?

**Mick** [laughing]: I decided to skip cards and go with personal telegrams this year. Only I didn't get to wish you earlier.

**Beth**: Oh, thanks....

_Mick shrugs and drops the snowball, still grinning._

**Beth**: So, where's the next stop?

**Mick**: Just you. My Christmas card list is painfully short, what with all the...um...non-Christian people on it. Perhaps we should have this conversation indoors?

**Beth** [looking down at herself]: Uh...

_Mick crosses the street with vamp speed and leaps gracefully onto the fire escape landing outsider Beth's window._

**Mick**: Please?

_Beth rolls her eyes teasingly and moves away from the window._

_Mick slides into the room._

**Beth**: Show off!

**Mick**: Hey, if you got it, flaunt it, right?

_Mick looks at Beth with open admiration._

**Mick**: I see someone already gave you that advice!

**Beth** [defensively]: Stop that! What is it with you tonight? [folds her arms over her chest]

**Mick**: It's classic vamp; I have to say things like that. Look, I'm in a suit and I just flew through your bedroom window. You're in...barely anything.

**Beth** [sarcastically]: And this is where I roll over and play swooned so that you can bite into me?

**Mick** [playing hurt]: It's my Christmas miracle. Be pleasant. Check. Go to party with humans. Check. Accept what I am [raises eyebrow] I'm trying!

_Beth bursts out laughing._

**Beth** [dramatically]: Yes, but you failed! You ran away from the party before it ended.

**Mick** [grinning]: Oh, that was Josef. He got hungry and decided to have a banquet in honour of the season.

_Beth sits down on the bed and stares at the floor._

**Beth**: So, wild party at Josef's?

_Mick sits down next to her._

**Mick**: Pretty normal for Josef. I stayed for a little bit, but then I got bored and left.

**Beth**: I take it he didn't have any store-bought blood?

**Mick**: No, he had blood. But after you eat, well, there's just all that thrashing about and moaning. It gets so cliched.

_Beth stares at him in amazement._

**Beth**: Moaning and thrashing? Just what kind-.... _Cliched_?

_Mick looks at Beth in amusement and nods._

**Mick**: How long have you known me, Beth?

**Beth**: Not very long! I mean, I know you don't do it on a regular basis, but aren't you supposed to like that too? How do you resist the temptation?

**Mick**: I don't like it. I enjoy it and it _is_ a temptation, but I don't like doing it. Although I can think of a few other things that even more tempting right now...

_Mick looks into Beth's eyes._

**Beth** [breathlessly]: Like what?

_Mick smiles wolfishly._

**Mick**: You.

_Beth's eyes are wide open with shock and anticipation._

_Mick slides one hand in to Beth's hair and draws her to him._

**Mick** [trembling]: You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this...

_And kisses her passionately. A minute or so later..._

**Beth** [dazed]: So, what does this mean?

**Mick**: It means I love you too, Beth.

_Beth raises sparkling eyes to Mick's face._

**Beth**: You love me?

_Mick nods._

**Beth** [in slow wonderment]: I love you. _Who_ you are, not what you are.

**Mick**: I know, baby.

_Mick pulls her close and buries his face in her hair._

**Mick**: I didn't want your humanity to be the biggest draw. I didn't want to admit to feeling anything for you. God, your _parents_ are younger than I am.

**Beth**: Ssshhh. [puts a finger against his lips]

**Mick**: Beth -

_Beth shuts him up with a kiss._

**Beth** [whispers]: You know what we need?

**Mick** [in awe]: No?

**Beth** [gleefully]: Lots and _lots_ of mistletoe!

_Mick shouts with laughter and proceeds to kiss Beth thoroughly._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Teeny epilogue because the fluff was necessary with the cheese.

ETA: And also because, as someone pointed out, nothing was ever settled about that present with no tag! All questions are answered herein. :)

The End - Merry Christmas, everyone!

--

**Scene VI: Epilogue.**

_Some time later...much later, in fact._

_Beth is sprawled on the edge of her bed. Mick is lying full-length beside her and stroking her back._

**Mick**: Beth?

**Beth** [blissfully]: Hmm...?

**Mick**: I know you just broke up with Josh, but... Do you need some more time? Are you sure you're not rushing into this?

_There is complete silence. _

_Beth punches Mick's arm._

**Mick**: Hey!

**Beth**]: That's for being so damn dense!

**Mick** [quietly]: Beth.

_Punch!_

**Beth**: That's for leading me on and making me miserable!

**Mick**: Baby...

_Punch!_

**Beth**: THAT'S for leaving me at the party!

_Mick grabs Beth's arm as she swings again and uses her momentum to pull her on top of him._

**Mick**[whispering]: I can think of so many better uses for all that energy...

_Beth squeaks as he slides his hands under her shirt._

_PUNCH!_

**Mick**: Ouch!

**Beth** [smugly]: And _that's_ for annoying everyone with your woe-is-me kick.

_Mick spins so Beth is lying flat on her back, underneath him. One hand holds her arms above her head._

**Mick**: Oh, I like _this_ position!

_He leans down and kisses her ruthlessly._

_Mick breaks the kiss first._

**Mick** [panting slightly]: That's for coming into my life and turning everything topsy-turvy.

_Beth giggles._

**Beth** [breathlessly]: I don't think anyone's used that word since 1960!

_Mick raises one eyebrow and kisses her again._

**Mick**: That's for the several heart-attacks you'd have caused by now, if I were mortal!

_Beth opens her mouth to speak and he kisses her a third time._

_A little while later..._

**Mick** [breathing heavily]: And that's for being so damned _pushy_!

_Beth raises an eyebrow, copying him perfectly._

**Beth **[smugly]: I told you you'd get used to it.

_Mick groans and drops his head._

**Mick**: Of course you did.

_Mick releases her hands. _

**Mick**: Well, little Miss Pushy, did you like your present?

**Beth** [slowly]: Present?

**Mick**: Soft package, chubby blonde angels on the wrapping paper. [raises eyebrows] Kinda reminded me of you.

**Beth** [furiously]: Chubby?

_Smack!_

_Mick laughs out loud, pinning her underneath him again._

**Mick** [softly]: Merry Christmas, Beth.

**Beth** [lovingly]: You know, I _punched_ you and you kissed me. Which of us is gonna be wearing the pants in the relationship, hmm?

**Mick** [growls]: With what _I_ have in mind - neither, Angel, neither!


End file.
